Super Smash Bros : Le Film
by Princess Toady
Summary: Suite à la deuxième saison de Champi-Lanta, un Yoshi accro à l'émission se lance dans la production d'un film. Ayant besoin d'acteurs, il appelle ses stars favorites à la rescousse, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...
1. Chapter 1

_Super Smash Bros : Le Film._

Intro : Après l'émission Champi-Lanta 2, un jeune Yoshi fan de celle-ci décida de faire un film qui aurait pour sujet : Super Smash Bros. Il fit de longues démarches, et finalement, il ouvrit un studio de cinéma à Toadville, capitale du Royaume Champignon. Ce Yoshi est à présent installé avec tout son matériel et décide de recruter les personnalités présentes dans les volets précédents ainsi que de nouveaux héros…

? : Mon nom est Team, je suis un Yoshi vert portant des gants blancs, mais ça, tout le monde s'en tape.

Une tortue ailée se frappa alors la tête…

Parakarry : Exactement !

Tous : BOULET !

Team : (Je le sens mal ce film…) Bon, nous allons commencer par faire l'appel ! En rang deux par deux s'il vous plaît…

Daisy : Et puis quoi encore ? Tu nous prends pour des gamins ? Fais nous passer un par un devant toi, et note nos noms sur une liste que tu garderas toujours avec toi !

Le producteur fit ce qu'elle ordonnait puis il passa en revu tous les noms… Il vit avec horreur que plusieurs personnes absolument importantes n'étaient pas présentes…

Team : Mais où sont Zelda et Ganondorf ?

Link : Je sais pas moi… Ils doivent baiser ! HAHAHA

Daisy effectua un petit lifting et tout revint dans l'ordre.

Team : Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de Zelda moi ! On la voit juste après Peach dans mon intro !

Peach : Et bien je peux faire son rôle !

Team : Mais tu es conne ou quoi ? On vous voit en même temps !

Peach : Bah dans ce cas tu prends Samus ! Elle est blonde aussi…

Team : Je peux pas, ça fera pas naturel… Comprenez-moi, Zelda est intelligente, je ne peux pas donner ce rôle à quelqu'un de totalement con !

Samus et Peach : Ah bah ça fait toujours plaisir…

Team : Non, je me vois dans l'obligation de donner ce rôle à la plus intelligente de vous toutes…

Daisy : (Il va me donner ce rôle, c'est fantastique !)

Team : Pauline, tu feras Zelda !

Pauline : Merci beaucoup, je savais que je serais choisie !

Après quelques baffes, ce rôle fut distribuée à une autre personne : la princesse du Sararaland. Mais le problème de Ganondorf était toujours d'actualité…

Team : Qui est assez moche pour faire Ganondorf ?

Pichu : Ben c'est lui le pire… Sinon… BOIDIN !

Team : J'ai regardé l'émission et elle n'avait pas l'air sympa… On la prend pas…

Boidin, défonçant un mur : Hop Hop Hop ! ON VA PAS ÊTRE COPAINS !

Team : Non, mais même si j'étais assez con pour te prendre, je vois mal Ganondorf avec une voix de fille…

Au bout de quelques heures, d'autres problèmes étaient apparus…

Kirby : Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

Team : Tu as bouffé il y a vingt minutes !

Kirby : Ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir encore faim !

. . .

Team : Où est Luigi ?

Mario : Parti faire le ménage…

. . .

Team : Dois-je laisser Yoshi consommer sa drogue ? Où dois-je lui retirer ?

Boo : Tu te poseras cette question plus tard, D.K vient de faire s'écrouler une pile de chaise… Et il est coincé en dessous…

. . .

Toad : On a une intoxication dans le secteur des chiottes !

Team : Comment ça ?

Toadette : Wario a pété, on évacue les blessés grave !

. . .

Dame Bouh : On a un petit soucis au niveau du budget.

Team : Que se passe t-il ?

Dame Bouh : Tu as confié ta carte de crédit à ma cousine… Prépare-toi à avoir des dettes…

. . .

Popo : Team, on a encore un problème !

Team : Lequel ?

Nana : Sonic refuse de coopérer tant qu'il n'aura pas sa figurine d'Omochao !

Parakarry : Tails m'a donné un ballon à gonfler, c'est super, non ?

Tous : BOULET !

Finalement, après une dure journée d'intégration, nos héros réussirent à s'intégrer dans le studio. Mais que se passera t-il sur le terrain ?


	2. Chapter 2

C'est le premier jour du tournage ! Team attend les six acteurs près du stade pokémon pour qu'ils puissent tourner leur première scène.

Team : Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, non ? Je vous ai distribué votre script hier, alors ça devrait aller… Peach, Daisy, Mario, Kirby, Flora et Boo, allez vous mettre en place !

Boo : Pourquoi je dois faire le rôle du méchant pas beau ? On rend des services et après on se fait jeter comme ça… T'es nul !

Team : Bon, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, alors je t'ai choisi ! J'allais quand même pas prendre Bootique ou Dame Bouh !

Boo : Bah Boidin fait bien Ganondorf, alors pourquoi Bootique ne ferait-elle pas l'ancien ministre ?

Team : Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi ! Bon, vous êtes prêts ? Action !

Première prise : La caméra balaie le stade, la foule acclame les héros qui vont combattre, on aperçoit au premier plan Zelda et personne d'autre…

Team : C'est quoi ce bazar ? Elle est où l'autre blonde ?

Samus : Faut pas s'énerver Team ! Elle n'a pas la chance d'avoir un GPS doux et attentionné ! D'après le message qu'elle m'a envoyé, elle se trouve avec Parakarry au Royaume Végésia !

Team : Coupez tout… On reprend le tournage demain…

Kirby : Ah non alors, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Luttons pour de meilleures conditions de travail ! Mettons-nous en grève ! OUAIS !

Les cons* : On veut plus de bouffe ! On veut plus de bouffe ! On veut plus de bouffe !

Les intelligents : . . . A demain… Et bonne chance…

Jour numéro 2 : Parakarry et Peach sont désormais présents. La première prise peut désormais commencer.

Team : Très bien, en place !

Une fois de plus, la caméra balaie la foule en délire, et s'attarde sur Peach et Zelda, cette dernière commence à parler…

Daisy : Ooooh… OUI ! Vas-y ! Encore un peu plus ! OUUUUUUUUUUUUI ! Haaaaa… Haaaaa… Oh, c'était bon… Quoi ? Encore ! Recommençons ! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan… J'en peux plus…

Tous : O_o

Team : Coupez… O_o Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait Daisy ?

Daisy : Ben j'ai appris le rôle de Zelda, et je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas très reluisant…

Daisy brandit la feuille qu'elle avait utilisé pour répéter son rôle et montra à Team où elle voulait en venir…

Daisy : Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais refourguer le rôle à Pauline ! Mais j'aurais été encore plus compréhensive si tu l'avais donné à Salopa… Après tout, elle est taillée pour simuler des orgasmes toutes les deux secondes, non ?

Salopa : Ce rôle m'aurait parfaitement convenu ! Pourquoi je l'ai pas eu ?

Team : Mais c'est pas le vrai texte ! Teins, voici le vrai ! Bon, maintenant on recommence ! allez, on s'active !

Le stade est balayé par la caméra, la foule hurle de joie, on voit Peach et Zelda et cette dernière commence à parler…

Daisy : Que le combat commence ! Kirby, Mario, je vous souhaite bonne chance !

Peach, chuchotant : Et moi, je dis quoi ?

Daisy, chuchotant : Tu fermes ta gueule sinon tu vas dire des conneries…

Le combat commença alors, mais un évènement imprévisible se passa alors…

Kirby : NON aux mauvaises conditions ! Je refuse de coopérer avec quelqu'un qui m'affame ! Je veux manger du Mc Do bien gras pour faire comme la grenouille dans : « La Grenouille qui voulait être aussi grosse que le bœuf » de Jean de La Fontaine !

Mario : Tu veux exploser ? Arrête, après on va devoir ramasser les morceaux…

Team : -_______________- Coupez…

Parakarry : Okidoki !

Et cet abruti de Paratroopa coupa l'électricité. On se retrouva dans une obscurité la plus totale, on décida d'arrêter momentanément le tournage et on maugréa contre le bouffon de Parakarry.

Jour numéro 3 : Tout le monde était bien présent, mais les abrutis refusaient de travailler, car c'était un jour férié…

Team : Ça fait trois jours qu'on est ici et… Je n'ai toujours pas la scène du combat… J'en ai marre !

Jour numéro 4 : Team fait grève car il en a assez de ses foutus employés…

Jour numéro 5 : Le tournage reprend son cour. Kirby et Mario sont désormais en train de combattre. Kirby finit victorieux (grâce à un beau suicide de Mario) et c'est alors que le ciel s'assombrit… Le Halberd était à présent devant eux et il semblait apporter les ténèbres. Des monstres commencent à sortir du sol et encerclent Mario et Kirby. Zelda et Peach s'élancent vivement, mais l'actrice qui joue Zelda n'est pas habituée à porter des robes serrées et tombe la tête la première. Peach se sert d'elle comme d'un tremplin et plane jusqu'à se prendre une affiche publicitaire en pleine poire…

Team : Coupez… On reprend au moment où vous rejoignez Mario et Kirby !

Zelda court vers se téléporte vers l'endroit où Mario et Kirby attendent, tandis que Peach plane avec son ombrelle. Malheureusement, le vent se mit à souffler et emporta la Princesse du Royaume Champignon qui s'écrasa sur Team.

Team : Tu sais que tu pèses ton poids toi ?

Samus : En tant qu'amie de Peach, je suis chargée de te dire que nous t'emmerdons !

Pauline : En tant qu'ennemie de Peach, je suis chargée de te dire que je suis d'accord avec toi !

Salopa : En tant qu'amie d'une ennemie de Peach, je suis chargée de te dire que je suis totalement d'accord avec toi !

Pichu : STOP ! Où j'en électrocute certains !

Après une vingtaine d'essais, nos joyeux boulets réussirent à arriver au moment où l'ancien ministre pose la bombe. Tout se déroule parfaitement jusqu'au moment ou Mario se fait propulser par un boulet. Tout devait se passer comme prévu, mais le boulet n'était pas un boulet de canon…

Parakarry : Pourquoi vous faites ça, c'est pas sympa !

Boo : Ta gueule ! Tu vois pas que tu gâches tout ?

Dame Bouh : Si tu veux pas que je te refasse le portrait, tu ferais mieux de te calmer !

Toadette : Du calme Bouh, on va le raisonner Toad et moi…

Elle fit craquer ses os.

Toad : Je suis prêt moi aussi !

Puis le film reprit son cours. Dans la trame principale, il avait été décidé que la princesse qui serait sauvée serait Zelda (car Peach est vraiment TROP blonde). Mais on ne put parvenir jusqu'à cette scène sans couper, car Kirby ne voulait pas faire de mal à Flora et réciproquement. On trouva alors un arrangement : Kirby devait simplement toucher Flora qui s'envolerait sous la puissance du coup. On coupa la scène juste à temps puisqu'elle allait gerber…

Team : Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Elle m'a vomi dessus !

Pichu : Tu t'y habitueras, crois-moi…

Wario arriva alors, mais au lieu d'appuyer sur le bouton de son arme, il péta, ce qui fit s'envoler Zelda et Kirby qui étaient très proches de lui. Team garda cette scène car il avait décidé qu'il ridiculiserait ces abrutis. Il devait être très énervé, car Peach eut même le droit d'appeler l'ancien ministre pour qu'il vienne l'enlever.

Peach : Allo ?

L'ancien Ministre : Oui ?

Peach : C'est la princesse Peach à l'appareil ! Ça fait trois plombes que j'attends que vous veniez m'enlever, vous foutez quoi au juste ?

L'ancien Ministre : J'arrive vous enlever, ne bougez pas !

Bootique : CIEL MES BIJOUX !

Team : Arrêtez au moment où cette débile hurle… C'est dans la boîte mes cocos ! (Vous allez l'avoir bien profond !)

Toad : On dévie pas un peu du scénario initial ?

Team : Si, mais comme ça revient au même, autant le garder !

Bootique : MON DIEU ! MON EMERAUDE OFFERTE PAR LE MARAHADJAH DE GOPALLE ! ELLE… ELLE A ETE VOLEE !

Team : -_____________- Dehors la Cassemoilefion !

Bootique : Mais je répète mon rôle !

Team : T'as pas encore de rôle…

Luigi : Ça y est, j'ai nettoyé le stade de fond en comble ! J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Toadette : Tout.

Team : Bon, c'est pas tout, mais maintenant il faut louer le Greatfox ! On pourra recruter Fox et Falco au passage…

Pichu : Allons-y gaiement…

Parakarry : Je trouve que j'ai une place de choix dans ce film ! On devrait garder la scène où je fais le boulet de canon !

Les autres : Où tu fais le boulet tout court, oui !


	3. Chapter 3

Jour 7 : Samus est envoyée en mission par Team : Elle doit atteindre le Greatfox et ramener Fox et son coéquipier Falco.

Samus : Trop cool ! Un mission pour moi toute seule ! Bon, allons descendre le Greatfox !

Cette dernière fit ce qu'elle venait de dire et le Greatfox se crasha près des studios de Team. Samus était très heureuse de son acte !

Samus : Alors, pas mal mon entrée sur scène, non ?

Team : Je préfère ne rien dire… (C'est lamentable…)

Luigi : Mamamia ! Les poussières contre-attaquent ! Planquez-vous ! Chacun pour soi !

Toad : Mais la ferme bande de tarés ! !

Boidin : Ça va faire mal ! Heures de colle à volonté ! !

Boo : Quelle attaque puissante… J'en suis effrayé…

Team : Bref, Fox et Falco sont là ?

Falco : MONSIEUR FALCO POUR VOUS ! JE NE TOLERE PAS QU'ON ME RABAISSE A CE NIVEAU ! JE SUIS BEAU ! !

Toadette : Arrête de parler s'il te plaît, tu pues vraiment de la gueule.

Fox : A l'attaque ! Il faut éradiquer les fleurs bleues ! !

Le renard piétina une fleur bleue et pris la pose d'un vainqueur…

Team : Parfait ! Les deux autres abrutis sont avec nous, nous pouvons commencer ! Alors Fox, tu dois piloter un Airwing, pendant que ta team de crétins va piloter le Greatfox pour que nous puissions filmer dans les airs !

? ? : Je veux participer au film moi aussi ! Mais attention, je veux un bain moussant en échange, des places pour les plus grandes suites du monde, des tickets pour des croisières de luxe et…

Team : On n'a pas besoin de toi alors !

Krystal : Bon, ben je ferai sans…

Team : Parfait, commençons donc !

Kirby et Zelda s'étaient envolés sous la puissance dévastatrice du pet de Wario, peu après, ils furent rejoints par l'ancien ministre et Peach, qui rentrèrent dans le Halberd. Les deux oiseaux finirent par tomber lourdement sur le vaisseau de Metaknight et se tapèrent la discute.

Kirby : J'ai faim. Tu as pas un truc à bouffer ?

Daisy : Va te faire foutre gros porc !

Kirby : Même pas un petit gâteau pour moi ? S'il te plaît ! !

Daisy : Bouffe ça et étrangle-toi !

On fut obligé de couper la scène car Kirby s'était étranglé à cause de la force de Daisy (elle lui avait ouvert la bouche de force et lui avait fait avaler des altères). Après quelques minutes de pause, le tournage reprit. On vit alors Fox dans son Airwing. Cet abruti n'essayait même pas d'éviter tous les tirs du vaisseau, il préférait tout se prendre de plein fouet et commença à viser Zelda et Kirby…

Fox : Vous êtes des traîtres ! Je le sens !

Daisy : Pourquoi il nous tire dessus ? ? Kirby, courrons ! !

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Daisy : Il y a un Mc Do en bas…

Kirby : OUAIS ! Allons-y !

Kirby poussa alors Zelda dans le vide et la rejoignit en l'écrasant. Il se prit un magnifique coup de poing de cette dernière et ils arrivèrent en bas. Nos deux héros commencèrent à descendre une montagne pleine d'ennemis en tout genre. Voici leur stratégie :

DaisyàBourrin, ne prend aucun dégât.  
Kirbyà Paladin, prend tout en pleine poire.

Kirby : Ah l'aide ! Une espèce de clef est en train de me rouer de coups ! ! Et surtout : IL N'Y A PAS DE MC DO !

Zelda se retourna et vit le monstre qui attaquait Kirby : il mesurait un millimètre…

Daisy : Débrouille-toi tout seul !

Pendant que le pourcentage de dégâts de Kirby était monté à plus de 500%, Zelda continuait son chemin, fracassant quelques primides par-ci, butant des monstres trop envahissant, hurlant contre Kirby qui venait de s'envoler et défonçant des pseudos bosses un peu trop collant à son goût.

Daisy : MAIS TU FOUS QUOI LA-HAUT ? ?

Kirby : AÏE ! ! LA CLEF M'ATTAQUE ! JE NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE ! !

Daisy : GROUILLE-TOI ! ! J'AI NETTOYE TOUTE LA ROUTE, ALORS TU T'ECHAPPES ET TU VIENS ME REJOINDRE !

Kirby : OKAY !

C'est de cette manière que Zelda et Kirby réussirent à braver les dangers de la montagne céleste.

Team : Coupez ! Tu as été parfaite Daisy ! Mais Kirby… C'est NUL ! ! Je ne parle même pas du cas de Fox ! Ni de Peach qui vous a fait un GRAND coucou ! Bref, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui ! Appelez Pit pour qu'il vienne tourner avec nous la scène de ses retrouvailles avec Mario ! On fera ça demain !

Tous : Heu… On est vraiment obligé de le prendre avec nous ?

Team : OUI !

Jour 8 : Pit est parmi nos héros et déjà il se met à pleurer… Il s'est passé une tragédie chez lui… En effet, il ne peut plus regarder « les feux de l'amour »…

Pit, pleurant : Pourquoi ça ! Je n'en peux plus, je suis au bord du gouffre ! Tout le monde s'acharne sur moi !

Yoshi : HONHI ! Corde + Tabouret !

Pit, pleurant :  
OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! !

Pichu : C'est bon, on se calme le pleurnichard et le drogué…

Pit pleura et cria tellement fort que les vitres de toutes les habitations situées dans un périmètre de 30km éclatèrent…

Team : Bon, on va quand même tenter de faire ce film… Regarde ton rôle Pit…

Pit : C'est dingue ça, je fais le rôle de Pit !

Team : -___________________________-

Une heure plus tard, on put commencer à tourner… Pit regardait le match de Kirby et Mario, quand il vit le ciel s'obscurcir…

Pit : C'est la fin du monde et j'ai pas pu regarder « les feux de l'amour » ! !

Team : Coupez…

Boo : Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tu dois juste faire style d'être surpris, te retourner, voir la déesse Palutena, et sauter dans le vide !

Pit : Ouin… Okay…

Pit vit le ciel prendre une teinte violette, il se retourna et vit alors la déesse Palutena, elle lui remit son arc qu'il pouvait diviser en deux dagues, il sauta hors du palais et oublia de déployer ses ailes, ce qui lui valut de se casser lamentablement la figure au sol…

Bootique : Diantre ! Que s'est-il passé cher Cupidon ?

Toadette : Je pense qu'il a tout simplement oublié de battre des ailes…

Parakarry : Ça m'arrive souvent de ne plus savoir voler ! ^^

Tous : BOULET !

Team : On reprend...

Parakarry : On avait posé quelque chose ?

Tous : BOULET !

Jour 9 : Cette fois-ci, Pit n'oublia pas de battre des ailes, mais il se crasha quand même sur le toi d'un ancien temple. Il vit des tonnes de primides et décida de pleurer à chaudes larmes…

Pit : OUIN ! ! POURQUOI MOI ! !

Boo : C'est vraiment un abruti… Son cas est désespéré, je pense…

Dame Bouh : Tu penses bien.

Le tournage reprit et Pit vit alors Mario, il le secourut, mais Mario ne semblait pas se réveiller…

Pit : OUIN ! ! Il ne veut pas se réveiller…

Mario, se levant d'un coup : Tu fais vraiment chier à gueuler Pit ! Tu voyais pas que je faisais ma sieste habituelle ?

Pit : Mais on doit descendre de la montagne… Et…

Mario : TA GUEULE ! Tu me porteras jusqu'en bas de la montagne… SANS GUEULER ! !

Pit : Okay… Mais j'ai le droit de pleurer ?

Mario : Non ! Sinon tu m'empêcheras de dormir…

Pit porta alors Mario qui commença à ronfler. Mais…Pit n'était pas assez fort, et Mario tomba à une vitesse ahurissante vers le sol… Pit le suivit alors en arrêtant de battre des ailes.

Team : COUPEZ ! ! Bon, c'est enfin fini ! Nous avons la scène, on pourra continuer demain avec l'aventure de D.K, Bowser, Diddy et Fox… N'oubliez pas de venir demain à l'orée de la jungle de D.K…


	4. Chapter 4

Jour 10 : Nos amis s'étaient réunis à l'orée de la forêt, excepté Parakarry qui possédait un sens de l'orientation déréglé… Team voulut commencer le tournage, mais malheureusement pour lui, Bowser était encore en vacances et Diddy n'était pas présent.

Team : Je vais me calmer, je ne vais pas hurler, tout va bien !

Bootique : Mais lâchez-moi voyons ! Lâchez-moi ! !

Bootique était arrivée en compagnie de deux policiers qui la tenaient fermement. Derrière eux se trouvait une trentaine de sac à mains, dix kilos de cosmétiques, des bijoux à cent mille carats et bien d'autres choses encore…

Policier 1 : Vous là ! Cette carte bancaire est votre, non ?

Team : Oui, je l'avais confiée à Bootique, pourquoi ça ?

Policier 2 : Vous avez confié cette carte à cette Boo ? ? Mais vous êtes fou ?

Team : Ben elle ne foutait rien, il fallait bien qu'elle se rende utile, non ?

Toad : ARGH ! ! C'est quoi tout ça ?

Parakarry : On dirait de la charcuterie ce truc là…

Toadette : C'est du rouge à lèvres…

Les Policiers : MAIS QUEL CON CE PRODUCTEUR ! ! CETTE BOO EST LA FILLE LA PLUS PRODIGUE AU MONDE ! !

Dame Bouh : Je savais bien que ça terminerait mal… BOOTIQUE !

Bootique : Diantre ! Qu'y a t-il ma chère cousine ?

Dame Bouh : Connais-tu l'expression « Chèque en bois » ?

Bootique : Aussi bien que vous connaissez l'expression : « Rose pleine d'épines »…

Dame Bouh : Tu connais donc parfaitement… Je te prierai donc, de ne plus toucher à la carte bancaire de Team, compris ?

Bootique : Mais que ferai-je ?

Pichu : Tu fermeras ta gueule ou tu joueras le rôle de Diddy…

Une fois l'histoire réglée, quelques heures passèrent… Et le cerveau de la blonde de Peach s'éveilla.

Peach : Attendez ! Parakarry ne devait pas être à l'autre bout du monde ?

Samus : Maintenant que tu le dis, j'y pense ! Dingue, non ?

Yoshi : Pardonnez-moi messieurs, je vais cuver ! Désolé ma chère poubelle !

Daisy : Pour répondre à ta question Peach : ON S'EN FOUT ROYALEMENT ! !

Ils décidèrent donc de commencer la scène : Bootique jouait le rôle de Diddy (très très mal, je vous l'accorde) et Boidin faisait Bowser (leur corpulence est similaire).

Un Frère Marto (anonyme) dirigeait un convoi de bananes appartenant à D.K, celui-ci flotta à sa poursuite et se cassa la figure dans un immense ravin, la scène fut coupée.

Team : . . .

Puis Diddy arriva avec son Kawouetto-Flingue, mais l'actrice n'avait pas l'habitude de manier ce genre d'arme et tira dans toutes les directions. Les tirs atteignirent D.K, les bill-balls lancées par le Frère Marto, Pauline (Peach et Samus étaient heureuses) ainsi que la caméra.

Team : Coupez ! COUPEZ ! Mais quel genre d'arme utilises-tu ?

Bootique : Les tickets de caisses !

Tous : X_X

Puis, Team accorda une après-midi de repos à ses comédiens. Ils en profitèrent tous, si l'on excepte Bootique… Celle-ci devait s'entraîner au maniement du pistolet de Diddy…

Bootique : Je refuse d'utiliser cette arme grotesque !

Boo : Il y a de l'or pur à la base de sa fabrication…

Bootique : Comment ? C'est vrai ? J'accepte de m'entraîner alors !

Pendant ce temps, Peach et Samus se battaient une énième fois contre Pauline et Salopa, Wario et Waluigi pillaient les magasins du coin, Link draguait Daisy de façon…brutale…

Link : Tu sais que t'es bonne ?

Daisy : Tu veux ma main dans ta figure ?

Kirby bouffait la drogue de Yoshi qui était content de voir un nouveau drogué, un changement de programme eut lieu : les quatre filles s'étaient arrêtées dans leur dispute : elles ne disaient plus qu'une phrase…

Peach, Samus, Pauline et Salopa : Parle à ma main ! Ah comment je l'ai broyée !

Boo, Dame Bouh, Toad et Toadette jouaient au Monopoly en compagnie de Pichu…

Tous : Y'EN A MARRE ! On tombe toujours sur la case : « Impôts sur le revenu » ! Après on s'étonne que les entreprises délocalisent !

Pit pleurait, mais il était « consolé » par Tails…

Pit, se réfugiant dans les bras de Tails : Ils sont tous méchants avec moi ! OUIN !

Tails : Plus bas mon petit coquinou !

Mario dormait et quand il se réveillait, il se goinfrait comme un porc…

Mario : Ça c'est la belle vie !

Miss Pigeon 2008 se pavanait dans les couloirs en compagnie de son ami Fox et Krystal.

Falco : J'ETAIS SÛR DE GAGNER CETTE COMPETITION HAUT LA MAIN !

Krystal : Fais gaffe, Donald était très près de toi…

Fox : Donald ? C'est le nom de code de la mission AF-92, ayant pour objectif la trahison des coéquipiers ! A l'attaque ! !

Et Luigi restait à dix mètres de Sonic en lui disant que les petites voitures pouvaient être dangereuses et que c'était pour ça que la mention « tois ans et plus » était inscrite sur l'emballage.

Luigi, paniqué : Reste à dix mètres de moi !

Sonic : Mais, la voiture est jolie et ne fait pas de mal pourtant… ?

Luigi : C'est peut-être un démon déguisé !

Pour finir, les Ice Climbers s'entraînaient sur un Punching Ball assez particulier…

Parakarry : Aïe ! Vous devez être les masseurs, non ?

Popo et Nana : BOULET !


	5. Chapter 5

Jour 11 : Bootique a appris le maniement du Kawouetto-flingue, le tournage peut enfin reprendre. D.K lévite jusqu'au bord du ravin et le Frère Marto lui envoie des bill-balles. Un problème technique survient et ce ne sont pas 3 Bill-balles qui sortent du canon, mais trente. Diddy arrive alors et tire à tout va sur ces missiles . Ils sont tous arrêtés et lui ainsi que son compagnon partent à la poursuite de cet odieux criminel.

D.K : D.K veut manger bananes !

Bootique : Bootique veut acheter bijoux !

Team : COUPEZ ! !

Quelques minutes, on reprit la même scène, puis les deux primates devaient traverser un jungle parsemée d'embûches. Ils décidèrent de se mettre dos à dos et d'attendre les adversaires. D.K préparait un sort pendant que Diddy lançait des cacahouètes à l'aide de son arme. Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que les monstres ne viendraient pas à eux, ils partirent à leur rencontre et leur cassèrent la figure avec politesse.

D.K : Je ne vous oublierai jamais…

Bootique : Nous sommes désolés…

D.K : Pardonnez-nous…

Bootique : Vous serez présent à jamais dans notre cœur…

Un peu plus loin…

Team : . . .

Pichu : O_o

Les débiles : *o*

Les intelligents :

__________-

Une nouvelle scène débuta : Bowser arriva, et il combattit les deux singes.

Boidin : Attaque : HEURES DE COLLE ! !

Fin du combat. D.K fut paralysé et Diddy décida de s'enfuir abandonnant D.K à son triste sort… Il courut longtemps dans la jungle, se prit des dizaines de branches dans la tête et parvient enfin à un petit lac. Il décida de faire tremper ses pieds, et troublé par l'odeur, un Rayquaza sauvage sortit du lac (alors qu'il vit dans l'atmosphère, mais tant pis) et l'attrapa. Entre temps, Fox s'était crashé, mais ça, Diddy s'en foutait royalement…

Bootique : Sauve-moi Fox !

Fox : Objectif : détruire les singes qui puent des pieds !

Bootique : NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOn ! !

Le tir fut dévié et atteint Rayquaza, il entra dans une colère noire et les deux nouveaux amis durent le combattre… Le dragon vert lança l'attaque colère et…

Fox et Bootique : X_X

Game Over ! Bowser avait poursuivi Diddy, il le captura donc ainsi que Fox et donna de l'argent à Rayquaza pour qu'il continue à traquer les autres héros…

Team : SUPER ! (Ça devait pas du tout se passer comme ça… -___-)

Yoshi : Honhi ! Vive les bads trips ! Yoshi ! Yoshi ! Yoshi ! Yoshi !

Parakarry : Non monsieur ! Je suis le plus grand boulet interplanétaire…

Perry : Il y a de quoi en être fier ! Perryhihihi !

Parakarry : …et je ne tolèrerai pas que l'on me vole ma place !

Perry : Sauf si tu te perds dans le palais des glaces ! Perryhihihi !

Toad : Dégagez les boulets ! !

Il ne reste plus que Team, Toad, Toadette, Daisy, Boo, Dame Bouh et les Ice Climbers…

Les personnes restantes : Mais revenez, c'était pour rire !

Les autres : Non, on n'est pas vexé, on va juste bouffer au Mc Do !

Jour 12 : L'équipe retourne au bas de la montagne d'où sont descendus Zelda et Kirby et commencent une nouvelle scène : Celle de la rencontre entre les deux protagonistes précédents ainsi que Mario et Pit. Nos quatre héros devaient se rendre dans la plaine d'Hyrule.

Daisy : Mario ! Comment t'en es tu sorti ?

Mario : J'en sais rien du tout, la chute était tellement longue que je me suis endormi…

Kirby : J'ai faim !

Daisy : La ferme ! ! On mangera une fois qu'on sera arrivé au bourg d'Hyrule !

Pit : Pourquoi ? Je suis contre la violence ! Je ne peux supporter tout ceci… Pourquoi cela m'arrive t-il à moi ?

Nos amis se mirent en route pour atteindre Hyrule avant la nuit, mais un gros thon vint les gêner… Ganondorf devait les capturer…

Boidin : ON VA PAS ÊTRE COPAINS ! !

Team : COUPEZ ! !

Yoshi : A moitié ! Comme ça les emballages seront frais !

Pichu : Mais ça veut rien dire du tout… Ah ouais, je comprends mieux en regardant sa tronche… Tu t'es encore drogué ?

Yoshi : Affirmatif Dame Bouh !

Pichu : Moi c'est Pichu, te trompe pas…

Team : Hé la grosse ! ! Tu fais pas la prof de français ici, okay ?

Boidin : Hop Hop Hop ! 10 heures de colle ! Je te confisque aussi ta carte de crédit et je te prends ton salaire !

Tous : T'as pas le droit !

Boidin : J'ai tous les droits parce que : « La loi, c'est moâââ ! ! ».

Peu de temps après ce court intermède, le tournage reprit, et un combat s'en suivit… Ganondorf n'avait qu'une seule capacité : il utilisait une arme étrange, servant à transformer en trophée quiconque elle capturait. Nos quatre combattants décidèrent de filer en douce, mais Boidin réussit à toucher Kirby…

Kirby : ADIEU MAC DO ! ! Mon cher et tendre ! !

Mario s'était endormi et il se fit toucher lui aussi, il ne restait plus que Zelda et Pit qui s'étaient évaporés dans la nature…

Boidin : Où sont passés ces mauvais élèves ?

Team : COUPEZ ! ! COUPEZ ! ! COUPEZ ! ! Tu dois juste dire : « La princesse a encore fui » c'est pas compliqué quand même !

Boidin : Langage grossier ! Moins trois points sur ton carnet de correspondance + convocation des parents !

Tous : X_X


	6. Chapter 6

Jour 13 : Team faisait le chemin pour aller sur la plaine d'Hyrule. Tout allait bien, il allait prendre une étroite ruelle, puis il s'infiltrerait dans les égouts pour emprunter un tuyau Warp l'amenant aux abords de la dites plaines.

Team : Là là là ! Tout va bien, le monde il est beau, le monde il est joli, je demeure seul sans abruti ! Comme ça fait du bien de se relaxer un peu avant d'avoir à affronter divers cataclysmes !

Peach, courrant pour le rattraper : Salut Team ! Tu connais la nouvelle ?

Team : Quelle nouvelle ?

Peach : Ben il y a une série qui est en train de sortir, elle s'appelle : « Super Smash Bros : Le Film » ! Nous sommes les héros principaux, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir tourné dedans…

Team : C'est ce qu'on fait en ce moment…

Peach : Ah.

Nos deux amis continuèrent et arrivèrent finalement dans le centre de communication du Royaume Champignon.

Team : Faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi ces transporteurs se trouvent dans des égouts…

Peach : Il y en avait trop à l'air libre, alors je me suis dit qu'on pouvait les mettre ici pour ne gêner personne !

Team : Tu es intelligente, dis-moi…

Peach : Ça tu peux le dire !

Boo, apparaissant : C'est de l'ironie ma pauvre…

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du tuyau vert et ressortirent sur une île qui leur était familière…

Peach : Mais c'est l'île Crabbino ! !

Boo : QUAND JE PENSE A CETTE PRODUCTION DEBILE QUI NOUS A FOUTU DANS UN AVION ! ! J'AI DES ENVIES DE MEURTRES ! !

Team : Tu fais quoi Peach ? On s'en va maintenant…

Peach, s'installant : Je pensais que Boo et moi allions ouvrir un stand d'autographes ! Nous sommes les deux gagnants après tout…

Les deux autres : -_____________________-

S'étant trompés de tuyau, ils en essayèrent un autre qui les mena, cette fois-ci, à destination d'Hyrule…

Team : Enfin arrivés ! Tout le monde est présent ?

Tous : NON !

Team : Ça commence bien… Link, Yoshi, Pit, Falco et Sonic sont-ils présents ?

Les cinq concernés : Oui.

Team : Nous pouvons donc commencer !

Parakarry : STOP ! Pourquoi j'ai pas de rôle ? Et pourquoi Ness n'est pas là ?

Team : Tu y réfléchiras plus tard, commençons MAINTENANT ! !

Link se promenait dans la pleine d'Hyrule… A vrai dire… Il était poursuivi par les Kokiris pour avoir brûlé trois maisons. Il commença donc sa course folle à travers la vaste plaine, mais au milieu de l'immense étendue verte, se trouvait un caillou d'un millimètre. Link trébucha et s'éclata la tronche par terre. Les Kokiris s'approchaient dangereusement, Link allait sûrement se faire piétiner… Il pensait que c'était fini, mais un dinosaure vert fit des doigts aux villageois qui poursuivaient Link et ils décidèrent de le prendre en chasse.

Link : Merci Yoshi, je te le revaudrai un jour !

L'elfe partit vers le château de Zelda, quand elle et un ange apparurent devant lui.

Daisy : Nous l'avons échappée belle… Pourquoi tu pleures ENCORE ?

Pit : Quand je pense que Mario et Kirby se sont sacrifiés pour nous, j'ai des larmes qui coulent…

Daisy : Ils sont juste trop débiles, rien de plus ! Maintenant nous devons retourner au château pour prévenir le bouseux du danger imminent !

Link : C'est moi la bonnasse !

Claque dans la figure, Link a bobo.

Daisy : Ecoute-moi bien Link. Plusieurs d'entre nous se sont fait capturer par l'armée subspatiale, tu dois trouver des troupes pour combattre ces ignominies !

Link : D'accord, si je reviens avec Yoshi, tout est fini ?

Daisy : Non, pas vraiment… L'ancien ministre va sûrement se servir du cœur pur de la princesse Peach pour parvenir à ses fins… Bref, tu dois la sauver ainsi que les autres ! Sinon…

Parakarry : C'EST LE GAME OVER ! !

Link : Voici un nouveau boulet ! Heu… Je veux dire « un nouvel allié » !

Daisy : (J'aurais plutôt dit aliéné…) Allez-y ! Ramenez-nous les vaincus !

Une voix lointaine : YOSHI ! ! HONHI ! NON ! ! PAS MA BOUTEILLE DE WHISKY ! !

Daisy : Je compte sur vous… Toi aussi tu te barres avec eux Pit !

Pit : Mais, je ne suis qu'une faible femme…

Daisy : M'EN FOUS !

Team : Coupez ! ! C'est assez original ! Par contre j'ai envie de massacrer un boulet…

Parakarry : Oui c'est moi !

Tous : BOULET ! !


	7. Chapter 7

Jour 14 : La scène d'Hyrule tournée, nos amis se dirigent vers le lac Hylia où Sonic doit faire son apparition.

Team : Tu as bien compris Sonic ? Tu dois faire semblant de ne pas savoir nager !

Sonic : Et après on pourra acheter la maison de Barbie qu'on m'avait promise ? Comme ça on pourra faire le strip de Barbie !

Team : -____- Comme tu veux, je m'en fous…

On débuta alors la scène. Sonic venait de tomber dans l'eau et essayait de nager vers le bord, mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'est alors que Parakarry, Pit, Yoshi et Link arrivèrent pour lui poser des questions.

Parakarry : Tu es qui ?

Sonic, se noyant : Gloub !

Parakarry : « Gloub » ? Fais pas ton malin, je sais que tu es un menteur ! Crache le morceau Gloub !

Link : Pfff… C'est même pas une fille canon… Bon, je vais te raconter mes aventures Gloub ! Il était une fois, un hylien qui avait grandi dans une forêt Kokiri. Cet hylien ne le savait pas encore, mais il était prédestiné à sauver la princesse Zelda et à combattre le vil Ganondorf. C'est alors que, une nuit d'une saison, il fit un rêve étrange qui […] et il se prit une baffe de la part de Zelda et n'eut pas beaucoup d'enfants !

Sonic était mort noyé, mais surtout, surtout : l'équipe avait perdu beaucoup d'argent et beaucoup de pellicule.

Mario : Heureusement que je suis prévoyant (et que j'ai souvent des petits creux) ! Voilà un Champignon 1-up pour notre cher hérisson bleu…

Team : ZZZzzz…Huh ? Ah, c'est fini ? Bon, allons-y pour la prochaine scène ! Nous tournerons un combat ! N'oubliez pas que si vous faites toucher, vous ferez partie des prisonniers et on ne vous reverra pas de sitôt !

Jour 15 : Nos amis sont toujours sur les rives du lac Hylia. Ils attendent patiemment le retour de Team pour commencer à tourner.

Toad : J'ai vraiment trop hâte de tourner avec toi Toadette !

Toadette : Moi aussi mon chéri !

Les amoureux furent suivis de sifflets et les sifflets furent suivis de coups et blessures. Les coups et blessures furent suivis eux aussi par le mot hôpital, et quelques boulets y furent emmenés.

Team : Bon, nous allons pouvoir commencer… Où sont les acteurs ?

Pichu : Envoyés à l'hôpital par Toad et Toadette…

Samus : Mais je peux les remplacer grâce à ma grande expression scénique !

Team : Je préfère pas continuer, on verra ça dem…

Les blessés revinrent aussitôt pour tourner la scène…

Luigi : MAMAN ! Des revenants !

Boo : JE suis un revenant, ILS sont vivants…

Luigi : Quelle différence, il y a bien un revenant, non ?

Boo : Oui, et il se tient devant toi… Tu as entendu ?

Luigi : Bien sûr !

Boo : (Cet abruti doit me prendre pour une guimauve volante…)

Kirby : Une guimauve volante ! J'ai trop faim !

Team : On commence !

Le ciel s'assombrit, et un mince filet de lumière violet en sortit... Ganondorf était revenu pour leur jouer des mauvais tours… Nos héros décidèrent de combattre comme ils le pouvaient : Parakarry s'était trompé d'orientation et laissa seuls ses compagnons, Yoshi proposait de la drogue à Ganondorf, Pit donnait des petits coups de tapette sur le maître du malin, Link lui lançait ses nouveaux magasines « chauds » et Sonic courrait autour du maléfique maître. Tout se passa en l'espace de quelques secondes… On entendit des cris, on vit des lumières, puis plus rien… Cinq trophées étaient présents sur le sol. Falco qui venait en mission de reconnaissance les prit et les vendit au marché noir.

Falco : JE VAIS GAGNER UN PAQUET DE THUNES AVEC TOUS CES TROPHEES ! VOUS M'EN VOYEZ HEUREUX ! OH ! MAIS QUE FAIT CETTE ESPECE DE RENARD A DEUX QUEUES ? MAIS ? QUEL DEGOÛTANT ! IL S'EXCITE SUR MON PAR-BRISE !

Tails : Salut mon coquin ! Tu as mon copain dans tes petits trophées, on pourrait peut-être s'allier, non ? Ça serait une bonne idée, non ? [clin d'œil]

Falco : COMMENT OSES-TU JEUNE IMPUDENT ! J'ACCEPTE !

Team : Aucune logique… Coupez ! Bon, faisons état des personnes qu'il reste, voulez-vous ? Il reste Zelda, Toad, Toadette, Dame Bouh, Tails, Falco, Krystal, Luigi, Samus, Pichu et les Ice Climbers ! Pauline et Salopa seront des figurantes !

Jour 16 : C'est reparti pour une nouvelle scène ! Falco et Tails voyageaient par la voie des airs et avaient décidé de prendre du bon temps en compagnie de Salopa et Pauline…

Tails : Attention, ça marche pas avec moi parce que je suis PD !

Salopa : Oh non, il est PD !

Falco : JE NE COMPRENDS RIEN DU TOUT, MAIS ADMIREZ MA SPLENDEUR !

Pauline : Que dirais-tu qu'on te mette les menottes ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le renardeau et le pigeon furent vendus à l'armée subspatiale et Pauline et Salopa partirent à bord de l'Halberd. Elles y rencontrèrent Metaknight et discutèrent un peu avec lui.

Pauline : Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

Metaknight : Vous d'abord, parce que moi ça paraît un peu normal que je sois là…

Salopa : Bon, on a décidé de se rebeller pour avoir des places de choix dans les prochains jeux !

Pauline : Marre d'être jetées comme des vieilles chaussettes puantes…

Salopa : …nauséabondes…

Pauline : …écœurantes…

Salopa : …dégoûtante…

Pauline : …horr-

Metaknight : BON, VOUS ALLEZ PAS ME SORTIR LE DICTIONNAIRE DES SYNONYMES QUAND MÊME !

Pauline : Ben vu qu'on l'a acheté pour l'occasion, autant s'en servir…

Salopa : Mais que fais-tu là toi ?

Metaknight : J'ai fait style d'être gentil et j'ai trahi Pichu que j'ai enfermé ici par la même occasion ! Puis en plus c'est mon vaisseau.

Pichu : De toute façon, les gentils gagnent toujours contre les méchants, alors j'en ai rien à foutre.

Pendant ce temps, Dame Bouh avait observé la scène à Toadville, elle décida d'appeler Samus qui décida d'appeler Dame Bouh qui lui dit de fermer sa gueule et de faire fonctionner son cerveau pour une fois.

Samus : Compris ! Je vais donc tenter une attaque suicide !

Dame Bouh : Mais quelle conne ! Bon, il ne reste plus beaucoup de monde sensé… Allons voir Toad et Toadette !

Dame Bouh les avertit de la situation, Toad et Toadette partirent vers la maison de Mario tandis que Dame Bouh utilisa un tuyau Warp pour se rendre au château d'Hyrule. Elle cogna quelques monstres (appelés Effroi) et se hâta de traverser la place du marché. Elle rentra dans le château et vit Zelda en train de se cogner la tête contre un mur.

Daisy : Mais qu'ils sont CONS !

Dame Bouh : On peut savoir pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Daisy : Ils se sont quasiment tous fait capturer ces abrutis !

Dame Bouh : C'est problématique. Nous pouvons toujours contacter Krystal pour qu'elle nous amène sur le Halberd, on défonce tout, on saute et on attend la suite des évênements.

Daisy : C'est possible.

Team : Parfait ! Le film va bientôt être fini, mais en même temps, une heure et demie c'est pas mal !

Tous : YOUPI !


	8. Chapter 8

Jour 17 : Les préparatifs sont terminés, Zelda, Dame Bouh, Toad, Toadette, Krystal, Luigi (traîné de force) et les Ice Climbers montent sur l'airwing de la pouffe (Krystal). Malheureusement pour eux, ils sont aperçus par le vaisseau de Metaknight et se font tirer dessus. Ils se crashèrent donc, mais l'airwing de Krystal semblait à présent inutilisable…

Krystal : NO ! FOX ! Il faut trouver un moyen d'aller les sauver ! Mon boy est là-bas ! Dépêchez-vous de trouver une solution !

Tous : -______________-

Luigi : Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Le vent souffle trop fort et me fait peur !

Daisy : Luigi ! Oo

Luigi : Huh ? Tu veux pas me frapper j'espère ? Marioooooooooooooooooooooo !

Toadette : On dirait que tu as trouvé une solution à notre problème…

Toad : Hein ? Comment aurait-elle fait ?

Daisy : Luigi vient de me le rappeler… Le vent…de Farore ! Les déesses nous prêteront peut-être leur pouvoir !

Dame Bouh : Tentons le coup !

Tous s'accrochèrent à Zelda et quelques incantations plus tard, ils étaient arrivés sur le vaisseau de Metaknight.

Toadette : Révisons notre stratégie…

Samus : FONCER DANS LE TAS !

Toad : Trop cool, même sans être avec nous elle trouve le moyen de nous faire repérer…

Dame Bouh, sortant son éventail : Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver la prison et détruire ce vaisseau.

Luigi : NON ! Je veux partir ! Laissez-moi rentrer à la maison ! Je suis pas taillé pour ce genre de choses ! NOOOOOOOOOON !

Krystal : Si. Tu seras mon garde du corps parce que j'ai pas trop envie de me fouler…

Daisy : Vous deux, libérez nos amis avec les Ice.

Popo : Allons-y…

Nana : …rapidement !

Le groupe de l'évasion se dirigea vers les prisons du vaisseau mais tomba nez à nez avec Bowser et Metaknight. Luigi s'était caché tandis que Krystal entamait un combat contre Metaknight et les Ice un combat contre Bowser. Le don de prémonition de Krystal s'avérait très utile car elle pouvait continuellement parer les attaques en attendant de trouver son point faible. Popo et Nana avait l'avantage du nombre sur Bowser et le gelèrent rapidement. Ils libérèrent ensuite les prisonniers qui se mirent tous sur Metaknight.

Metaknight : Regardez là-bas ! Une vache volante !

Les débiles : Où ça ?

Ice : Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

Metaknight : Chez le coiffeur !

Quelques coups de marteau après…

Metaknight : Tout compte fait, je vais me faire un petit lifting…

Sur le pont, Zelda, Dame Bouh, Toad, Toadette et Samus avaient retrouvé Wario et Ganondorf. Samus fonça tête baissée sur Wario qui eut très mal.

Wario : Mes bijoux de famille ! Attention, je vais péter !

Il intoxiqua tout le monde (Ganondorf y compris) exceptée Zelda qui s'était protégée avec l'amour de Nayru. Un combat acharné les opposa et se termina par une puissante baffe de la part de Zelda.

Daisy : Il n'y a pas à dire, je suis plus forte au contact.

Elle coupa quelques fils et inonda le moteur de confiture à la pomme et jeta ses amis dans le vide. Elle attendit les autres puis sauta elle aussi du vaisseau de Metaknight. Quelques kilomètres en contrebas, on voyait quelques dizaines de personnes enfoncées dans le sol. Mais il manquait Peach !

Tous : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout encore ?

Peach : HELP ME ! Le vent m'emporte !

Team : Le film est fini, mais les ennuis continuent ! Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'elle a foutu ?

Boo : Je serai d'avis qu'elle a voulu planer avec Perry, mais qu'elle ne savait pas qu'en altitude le vent est bien plus fort qu'au sol…

Team : C'est pas vrai…

Pichu : Ce n'est que le commencement…

Samus : Attends nous Peach ! On vient te sauver !

Les idiots : Vite ! Il faut qu'on saute du plus haut bâtiment du monde pour la retrouver !

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Parakarry : J'ai soif !

Tous : BOULET !

Toad : Utilisons le pour toucher Peach ! Après tout,son rôle de boulet n'a plus besoin d'être démontré !

Tous : FEU !

Dans les airs, on entendit un gros « BOOM » qui fit trembler jusqu'aux fondations du château de Peach.

Peach : Je tombe !

Parakarry : Je vole !

Tous : BOULET !

THE END

Peach : Alors, tu l'as trouvé comment ce film Samus ?

Samus : pas mal , mais il paraît que Team est à l'hôpital psychiatrique suite à cela…

Mario : Ouais, il paraît qu'il a fait une dépression nerveuse…

Luigi : J'aurais fait pareil si j'avais eu un moustique en face de moi…

Daisy : Quand même, faut le comprendre… Je sais pas qui s'occupait de la caméra, mais faut être vraiment CON pour ne pas comprendre que quand on dit « COUPEZ ! », ça veut dire qu'on doit arrêter la caméra…


End file.
